Fairy Tail: Chronicles of the Second Salamander and Sky Sorceror!
by Ashuki
Summary: The year X-792. Two boys have travelled across the continent to join Fairy Tail. When the guild is attacked by a new, powerful enemy can Natsu and his friends defeat them and restore Fairy Tail's honor? While this all happens, an ancient evil reawakens deep underground, threatening to kill Natsu and may well be the greatest challenge the Fairy Tail members will ever face. R&R!
1. The Dragon Duo!

**Fairy Tail**

_Chronicles of the Second Salamander and the Sky Sorcerer_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Fairy Tail or the characters used here.**

**First shot at a Fairy Tail fanfic. Let's see how this goes! For those of you reading my Gundam story, sit tight there'll be another chapter soon enough!**

In the year X-792 a black-haired boy with mid-spiky hair yawned as the sun shined over his face. He had slept in the Great East Forest last night after travelling for three days straight. The yellow light covered his tan-skinned arms as he turned his face away from the sun. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers with a piece of string that held a small white stone around his neck. His dream was finally about to come true, the day he would join the Fairy Tail guild was today. He should have been excited, but he ran a lot last night and eventually collapsed onto the ground.

The reason for the bedroll underneath him is his travelling companion, Zach Devon. The fair-skinned black-haired boy was already up, cooking the two of them breakfast over the campfire. He flipped his long hair to the side and put his black vest and red flannel shirt on. His dark blue jeans and white shoes were already on. "Hey Ash, get up!" He yelled and his friend mumbled something in response. "You don't wanna miss joining Fairy Tail do ya?"

Ash rose up like bread popping out of the toaster. "What?! THAT'S TODAY?!" Zach sweatdropped. "OH MAN I GOTTA GET READY!" He looked down. "Wait I am." The boy stood up and grabbed the cooked fish that his friend handed him and stuffed it in his face. "COME ON EAT FASTER DUDE!"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Geez let a guy eat would ya.." He nearly choked on his fish when Ash grabbed his arm and began running towards Magnolia. "Sometimes I hate travelling with you.." He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Finally the two of them began running as fast as they could, though the only reason Zach was running that fast was because they were like brothers, and being the oldest, he had to take care of him. Ash was always getting into trouble and his anger issues were a whole other thing. "Slow down Ash! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Ash was already near the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild hall when he started laughing. "I won't trip! That only happens in stories!" The boy ate is words as he tripped over his own feet and his face hit the ground. When he rose his head a large red mark was all over his face. "Stupid Zach.. always has to be right." The aforementioned boy helped his little brother up and the two of them took a deep breath and stared at the door for a while.

"Wait a second Ash.. this is really awesome. We walked all the way here and now we're almost at the guild. Take a moment to take it all in." Zach smiled proudly. Ash only pulled an annoyed face and rushed in, leaving Zach to open his mouth and widen his eyes in a shocked expression. "DAMMIT YOU!"

The whole guild looked at the two of them. A scarlet-haired woman turned towards them with an annoyed look and everyone started to shake in fear. A blond girl only giggled nervously while a dark-blue haired boy only stared at them. "What is the meaning of this?! Unless the town is burning down, or the world's about to end, don't bother me when I'm in the middle of a fight!" She yelled, instilling fear into both boys.

"W-We're here.. to join the g-guild.." Zach stuttered nervously. He winced as she walked closer to the pair of them and shrieked a little bit as she summoned a blade and held it to his throat. "Ash.." Zach turned his head to look at his friend who was already hitting on the blond girl. "ASH?!"

"Enough! You're here to join the guild? We'll see what the master thinks about that." She replied and turned her head as a purple-haired man walked downstairs. He chuckled a little bit and smiled.

"Put the swords away Erza.. we don't need another accident like what happened with Makarov.." He asked with a little bit of fear. The redhead bowed repeatedly and her swords dissappeared.

"I'm sorry master! I'm sorry master! I'm sorry master! It won't happen again!" She stood beside him.

"Anyway.." The man cleared his throat. "I'm master Macao. What brings you two here?" He eyed the pair.

"We're here to join the best guild in Fiore! Fairy Tail!" Ash yelled brightly. "So can we?!"

He put a hand to his chin and thought about it. "Hm.. I don't know. We'll have to test you.." A glint of hope appeared in Ash and Zach's eyes but soon it faded and their eyes widened in horror when they noticed Macao staring at the redhead. "Hm? Oh! Don't worry we won't test you against Erza." He sweatdropped as the two face-vaulted from relief. "But who else is just as strong I wonder?"

"You're not seriously considering them for our guild are you?" Erza asked and her eyes turned towards both boys. "One of them has a strange look in his eyes and the tall one is shivering in fear right now."

Zach frowned. "That's only cause you're looking at me!" He winced as she glared.

"Why not Erza? It'll be great to have new members!" The blond girl added. "I mean.. don't hurt me?" A nervous expression formed on her face and she put her hands up in defense.

"That's Erza the great for you!" A blue cat chimed in. "Even after all these years, Lucy's still scared of her!"

"Shut up cat!" She banged her fist on his head. "You should be called Annoying not Happy."

"I'm cool with it if the master is." The dark-blue haired boy answered.

Lucy sighed and rested her face on her fist. "Grey, your clothes.."

"WHA?!" He flinched and saw he was in underwear.

"I'm fine with it but we need to see your strength.. so who's gonna fight these two? Bear in mind it'll be two on one.."

**[BEGIN PLAYING: FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME]**

Just then everybody turned their attention to a pile of broken chairs and tables as a flaming fist rose out of it. The rubble shifted and was blasted away as a pink-haired boy with a white-scarf stood there, covered in flames. "I'll do it!" He grinned. "Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet ya!"

"Natsu!" Lucy, Erza and Grey yelled. "He's still alive? Even after the beating she gave him?" Lucy was surprised.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy joined in.

Macao smirked. "Then that's that! You two will fight against our very own Natsu!"

Ash and Zach looked at Natsu and grinned back. "Alright!"

**[END SONG]**

They stood on an open field, near a lake close to Magnolia. Knowing how destructive Natsu can get while fighting, Macao chose this as the location for the battle. Erza, Grey and Lucy came to watch as the rest of the guild members stayed back at the guild hall. "This will be a simple fight! First side to admit defeat or get KO'd loses! Go!"

**[BEGIN PLAYING: Shishi No Hoshi Rei-Fairy Tail]**

Natsu rushed forward with two flaming fists. He swung a punch at Zach who dodged while Ash delivered a kick to the side of Natsu's head. "So you fight together huh..?!" He turned around and punched Ash in the gut with his flaming fist as Zach came up behind him and kicked him in the back. Natsu grinned as he swung a punch at both of them, connecting with their faces, sending them flying back. The pair landed on their feet and grinned.

"NOW!" Just then Ash's fists were covered in fire and he rushed forward, both Natsu and Ash connected their fists together and grappled with each other. "Not bad Natsu! Exactly what I'd expect from the Salamander!"

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself!"

"Too bad you forgot about my bro!" Ash grinned as Natsu turned around to see Zach surrounded by twirling air. "Enjoy this!" Ash leapt back as Zach charged forward with a roar.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled and struck Natsu in the face with the attack, sending the Fire Dragon Slayer into the ground. He got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Dragon Slayers huh..? NOW IT'LL BE AN EQUAL FIGHT!" Natsu rushed forward and grinned wildly as his fist erupted into flames. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" The blow struck Zach dead-on, smacking the Dragon Slayer into the water. Natsu turned around to see Ash running towards him and both boys initated Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, causing an explosion as they collided with each other. Natsu landed on his feet and skid back while Ash rolled and stumbled while getting up.

"These guys are pretty strong. Wouldn't you agree guys?" Macao inquired and the rest mumbled in agreement.

Just then though, Natsu gained the upper hand by distracting Ash when they were grappling. He kicked the boy away and rushed forward, moving his fist in an uppercut as his fingers collided with Ash's chin, sending him flying into the air and leaving a trail of fire behind. "Yeah they're strong Macao, but they can't beat me!" He grinned and winked. When he didn't hear the sound of Ash splashing into the water he looked around. "Huh?" Zach had helped his friend by casting Vernier on him. "Woah.."

Ash and Zach both returned to land and took an offensive stance. "Let's do this bro!" Both of them yelled and raised their arms as fire and air twisted around them. They both put two hands in front of their mouths and narrowed their eyes at Natsu. "DUAL DRAGON ROAR!" Suddenly a large blast of both air and fire magic burst out of their mouths and twirled around each other, combining into an even larger blue and orange blast. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes and was too slow to react and the blast hit him. The explosion was large and several flocks of birds flew away.

When the smoke cleared everyone looked on with a worried expression. Natsu was still standing, barely, and wiped his mouth. "Wow.. you guys sure are tough." Black marks were all over him along with cuts. "I think we've all seen how strong you guys are. Macao?" He struggled to stand up straight.

Everyone looked to Macao as he thought about his decision. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Ash and Zach's hearts were all racing in anticipation and nervousness.

**[BEGIN PLAYING: Fairy Tail Ending 1]**


	2. An ancient evil awakens!

_In the lost caverns beneath Fiore, where corspes lay strewn and rubble blocks all exits, death awaits those foolish or brave enough to enter. For this place is the lost tomb of the Demon Lord Azraf who eternally sleeps after being defeated and sealed away many years ago by the combined might of seven Dragon Slayers and one Dragon. A tyrant after exhibiting his new found powers, he used powerful forms of magic and even some Dragon Slayer magic. Eventually the power took over his soul and he became a twisted, malicent being._

The seven magic seals rotate around the ice shell, keeping the once horrifying evil at bay. The evil inside the shell however, re-establishes his consciousness. The pupils change to a multitude of colors, first flashing red, then blue, then yellow and finally purple before returning to a steady blue. The fingers of the evil begin to move slowly, recovering from being frozen for so long. Finally the eyes close and the seals begin to fade, finally shattering as the ice shell is broken and shards are sent flying into the wall. The evil is covered in flames but they soon disperse. He looks at his open palm and then forms it into a fist with a dark grin. "Those fools believed that they could do such a thing, keep me sealed away from the world?! The Magic Council will pay for this.. they will _all _pay. Luckily most of them are dead by now and the only one that remained was the ice shell formed by the Ice Wizard. With him out of the way I can resume my reign on this world." The white robe with a gold trim he wore, went down to his knees which were covered by black jeans.

He stepped forward, down the stairs in front of the tomb. He stopped and smirked, his white teeth revealing themselves in the purple light that covered the caverns. Bones rattled and six skeletons rose up, surrounding the evil. "You think you can seal me? Hmph." Two skeletons pushed their palms out as lightning and ice magic began to fire in the form of a large blast, rushing towards the evil from left and right. The blasts struck yet once the cavern stopped shaking and the smoke cleared the evil stood strong. "You've all been weakened in this state. I was simply dormant, and now my energy is regained." He snapped his fingers as several snakes formed from his shadow and wrapped themselves around the two skeletons, crushing them in a matter of seconds. He then fired a blast of purple flare magic at the incoming blast of light magic, the purple fire taking over the light and crawling towards the skeleton which fired it. The skeleton was smacked by the flames into the cavern wall, forming a pile of smashed bones as the cavern rumbled and started to collapse.

"Three down, three to go." The remaining three skeletons combined their magic, as the three blasts consisting of snow, water and air rushed towards the evil. He put his hands up with closed eyes and smirk as he used wave magic to nullify the incoming blast, retaliating with dissasembly magic, waving a hand over the three targets and seperating their bones. "That was easy. Those fools left weak guards." The cavern collapsed at that very moment, leaving a giant pit in the middle of nowhere. The evil used earth magic to form a tower of rubble and surveyed his surroundings. "Much has changed." Suddenly two black angel wings formed on his back as he took off for flight, restoring the pit back to flat land. "Azraf has awakened."

Ash and Zach sat at a table with Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Happy. They were all laughing and having an eating contest. Grey and Natsu were glaring at each other as they munched the food quickly while Ash and Zach went head to head against each other. Lucy giggled at the sillyness of the four boys while Happy judged the contest. Eventually the contest was over and Natsu won, laying on the ground while groaning from eating too much.

"He sure eats fast.." Zach commented as the others agreed. Suddenly the doors swung open as four strangers walked in. Everyone in the guild turned their attention towards the visitors.

"Hello Fairy Tail.. It's a good day to die huh?!" The blond-haired man raised his hands and several shadow snakes emerged from various shadows, strangling and crushing many of the members. The other three took on the remaining members, Natsu, Ash, Erza.

"Erza what's goin on?!" Natsu exclaimed. The redhead jumped from the table to the balcony.

"I'm not sure! Whoever they are they've come to destroy our guild hall!" She switched to her black wing armor and rushed forward, slicing the attacker that used heavenly body magic. The attacker landed on her feet and began to glow, jumping into the air and flying around as the rest of Fairy Tail were held by shadow snakes. Erza ducked and then sliced the attacker again, kicking her into the wall.

Natsu swung a fiery punch at his target, but struck a pillar instead. The enemy used reflector magic, distorting or twisting non-human things. "HEY THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" He rushed forward. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" The attack struck the target in the face, sending him crashing into the pool.

Ash squared off against the wind magic user, jumping as soon as he sent a blast towards him. Ash growled in frustration when he was hit by the man's storm shred. "Fire Dragon's wing attack!" He ruhed forward and struck the man with two fiery wings, the man landed on his feet.

"Not bad.." Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind that hit Ash, knocking him off his feet. "Storm Shred!" Several blasts of wind cut the walls and pillars of the guild hall, striking Ash along the way. "Now for the finale.. this will destroy your precious guild hall! My own signature move! Hurricane!" A large amount of wind gathered inside the hall, cutting any that came close to it. Parts of the hall were beginning to rip apart. Ash rushed forward and destroyed the shadow snake that held Grey.

"Freeze it!" Grey nodded and froze the attack, sending the caster into confusion as Ash jumped up and smacked him down onto the ground. "Let's finish this! Fire Dragon's Claw!" The punch struck the man in the gut. He crashed through the wall and tumbled through the streets, causing destruction.

The other attackers began to flee as well, dropping the members they were holding. After the guild was safe Zach walked towards Ash and slapped his back. "Good thinking bro." He saw Erza walking this way and flinched. "AHH!"

She eyed him and looked at Ash. "You did good. Maybe working with you won't be so bad after all." Natsu's jaw was wide open as he saw what happened.

"HE GETS HERE A DAY AGO AND GETS A COMPLIMENT FROM HER?! I'VE BEEN HERE MY WHOLE LIFE AND IT TOOK ME YEARS!"

"Shut up Natsu." Erza punches him in the gut to shut the Dragon Slayer up as Master Macao chuckles.

"Well you know the drill people! Time to rebuild!" He frowned on the inside, knowing what everybody was thinking.

Grey looked out the door which was still open. "Who were they.."

The four of them ran as far as they could from the guild hall. The wind user clutched his arm as he limped into the forest. "Damn those Fairies.."

"Hey Blaze you okay?" The shadow magic user asked.

"I'm fine Makeel. Tyler, Celest, we'll have to inform our client that the job was a failure." He leaned against a tree. The heavenly body magic user named Celest frowned as did the reflector magic user, Tyler. Suddenly the four of them heard the clearing of a throat and turned their attention towards a man in a white robe with a gold trim and black hair with red highlights.

"You attacked those Fairy Tail members.. why?" He asked nonchalantly, eating an apple.

"None of your business pal." Makeel answered.

"Come come, I mean you no harm. So answer my question."

"I said.. none of your business!" He summoned shadow snakes that lurched out but smashed into the man's wave magic. Makeel got angry and swung a punch at the man, but upon contact the body vanished and re-appeared behind him.

Blaze's eyes widened as did the eyes of his friends. "What just happened?! Makeel let's go!"

"Noway boss!" Makeel swung another punch behind him but stopped before the fist struck the man.

"Quite the temper.. but you know, you were too hasty. Haste can get people killed." He smirked.

"I'll kill you.." He tried his best to move but couldn't.

"Watch out.. you may just choke on your words." The man grinned as he set Makeel free, but the target clutched his throat and collapsed onto the ground. "Now if you don't want to die I suggest you four listen up. I've been dormant for many years, but now I've returned to regain my reign. Problem is, I may need some help. As powerful as I am I'm no Zeref. You four will do my bidding because there's work involved for you, something which you need. However the only reward is your life. Are we clear?"

"Y-You're an evil wizard?!" Tyler backed away.

"Tyler no!" Blaze shouted as he tried to run, but the man manipulated the earth and crushed Tyler, the noise of his bones and organs bursting rang loud in their ears. "Tyler.. LET GO OF HIM! WE'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT JUST LET GO OF HIM!"

The man smirked as air was returned to Makeel who was laying on the floor gasping loudly. The earth returned to normal as the flattened and broken body of Tyler fell. Celest looked away. "You're a smart man. I'm placing you second-in-command. You three are now my elite. Now come closer. I won't bite." They walked closer gingerly as a light surrounded them and within a matter of seconds they were in a different place. A ruined castle on a tall hill, overlooking a scenic valley with waterfalls and large rivers. "Ah my old home." They stepped inside and went to the top floor where his room was located. "A perfect view of Magnolia, the capital city when I was in command."

"For a bad guy you sure don't seem like one." Blaze stated.

"I despise the cliché gloomy castles and towers. I try to be civil too." He took a seat on his gold and white throne. Go find some rooms close together and get some rest. I'll call you when I need you. Don't worry about food either. There's a village nearby, do as you wish."

**[BEGIN PLAYING: FAIRY TAIL ENDING 1]**


End file.
